User talk:Leafwing
*Jaw Drops* Woah man! How did you do that to your user page? I L.O.V.E it!!! If your on meet me in chat? 07:45, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey!! HEY!!!! I'm so glad ur on!! isnt it great 2 b a admin!!??? DreamPetal1322 14:11, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Chat? Wanna come on chat?! Congrats! I finished your Charat! Here you go! I tried my best. You can't really see the Highlights, but because Heathersplash is white, you can't really. Her eyes are green like you asked! Thanks for you're request. :) Leopardpath 00:51, November 15, 2011 (UTC)LeopardLeopardpath 00:51, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Hai~! Heeey :P If your on meet me in chat? :D 17:16, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Leafwing its me Demontail Fallows not mad at me anymore lz go on the chat on this wiki plz im on Hey :P Heey if your on meet me in chat for some rp? :P 21:26, November 20, 2011 (UTC) D: You ran away from the chat! So i came ta find yew! 23:11, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Want to chat? WHy did you leave the chat??? Go on chat! LEAFFY I'M SO BORED I FIGURED YOU WOULD KNOW WHAT TO DO 23:33, November 23, 2011 (UTC)BluestarTehAweshumLeader111 Hi I was wondering if you could help me out here? 14:55, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for putting that on my page. I really need some help. 15:15, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for ansering so quickly. Can you teach me what to do here? I'm new. 21:42, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I just started using this wiki. I'm kind of lost on what alll is here. Who should I talk to become a charact creator and things like that. I also need a mentor. Who should I ask? 22:08, November 26, 2011 (UTC) How do you become a admin on this wiki? I have never been one and would love to know. 22:12, November 26, 2011 (UTC) GET AHWN CHAT BRO FROM FIRESTARGOESMEOW PS I'M A NINJA KBYE Being active! I'm going to stay active forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I will be active...I will be active! 13:29, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I would like to play deputy of Swiftclan. 21:01, December 3, 2011 (UTC) LEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!! =^.^= I can't get on chat D: not through my phone. Why must I get on? Does you have concerns? XD :I see you have lots of edits :3 I will make you a warrior now! Also, since I can't get on chat, make sure everyone knows about the roleplaying forums. No more roleplay in chat, this way we can keep better track of the roleplay, and those users who can't get on every day can still keep track of roleplay :) (Ps: my siggie is finally working!!! :O and can you get on yahoo chat?) ♥Pouncestar!♥ ♫*AWESOME AND I KNOW IT!*♫ 03:55, December 4, 2011 (UTC) HI! I here you are a warrior now. How cool is that? 22:05, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Woah o_O that's... Bad... ♥Pouncestar!♥ ♫*AWESOME AND I KNOW IT!*♫ 22:07, December 7, 2011 (UTC) HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Firestorm66 22:12, December 7, 2011 (UTC) YOU ON CHAT WE RP. GET YOUR FALLOW AND GET IN CHAYT Hey Leaffy! I'm kind of confused rite nao...Well let me explain this too you and then I will try and make this make sense. :) So, awhile ago when you made that Mintleaf page I left a comment saying I had already used that name for role-play and as my charat. I don't remember you replying or doing anything about it. I've been using the Mintleaf name for a very, very, very long time. When I first joined wikia, I was either going to name my account Mintleaf or Leopardpath. Since Leopardpath was my real warrior name I used it. Please do not get mad at me for this part. I actually put a copyright on Mintleaf awhile back and now whenever you see Mintleaf posted by me it has a little © by it. That means it is MY name and if you use it that counts as...well...it's not a pleasent thing. So, I am asking you to please remove your Mintleaf page. I would've understood if you told me that Mintleaf was a cool name and asked if you could use it, but you didn't. I'm afraid that if you keep using the name I have no other right other than to ban you. Also you used the same description as my Mintleaf basically. "Mintleaf© - pure white she-cat with beautiful mint-green eyes." I know I used Mintleaf in roleplay here before. I thought I had made it clear that Mintleaf was my copyright. I hope you can change your pages so that I do not have to ban you. As my postion as deputy that is what I am here for...to be loyal to LITWWW. Sorry but we do not tollarate copyright issues. Thank you, Leopardpath 02:35, December 31, 2011 (UTC)Deputy LeopardpathLeopardpath 02:35, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Mintleaf - Living In The Wild Wiki this is proof of my copyright. This page was made a very long time ago. Leopardpath 03:00, December 31, 2011 (UTC)LeopardpathLeopardpath 03:00, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :o Im sooooo sorry. I really should'nt have done that when I didn't know the whole story. I will remove my copyright and never use the name again. I'm really sorry I didn't know it was already yours. I will make sure all evidence of my Mintleaf are gone. Again, I'm SOOOOOO SORRRY. I had no idea...I also looked up on FF.net and couldn't find anything that was from 9 months ago with Mintleaf. I though Mintleaf was a free name and I came up with it. But yet again I was terribly wrong. Bad things keep happening to me. I'm sorry again, but Leopardpath will not be bothering you anymore. She's kinda leaving for good, because people keep hating her and ruining everything that she thought was her's. Well agian I'm really really really sorry. I had no idea. Good-bye, you won't have any more trouble with her anymore. :') Leopardpath 17:34, December 31, 2011 (UTC)LeopardpathLeopardpath 17:34, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I will delete my account and everything I have done. Please don't be mad. I didn't know I couldn't have the name. I'm soooooooo sorryyyyyyy. Leopardpath 17:40, December 31, 2011 (UTC)LeopardpathLeopardpath 17:40, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Please notify Wikia if you think this copyright issue is a large problem. They will ban my account. Sorry again. Leopardpath 17:59, December 31, 2011 (UTC)LeopardLeopardpath 17:59, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Actually no, I'm not doing anything. I just started deleting my account when I noticed something. I joined October 21. You joined November 13. Don't lie...Leopardpath 18:18, December 31, 2011 (UTC)LeopardpathLeopardpath 18:18, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I cannot find any evidence that you joined any wiki before me. That makes me believe that you got the name from me. Correct me if I'm wrong. Please give me a link to anything that you believe makes Mintleaf your's. Leopardpath 18:21, December 31, 2011 (UTC)LeopardpathLeopardpath 18:21, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Whatever, it's not a big deal. I'm not really active here anyway...I'll just be leaving this wiki not any other. :') It's fine you can have the name it's not a problem! I'll find another one. I've already been thinking of changing mine anyway. :) Thanks, bye! Leopardpath 16:56, January 1, 2012 (UTC)LeopardpathLeopardpath 16:56, January 1, 2012 (UTC) I have a new roleplay charat nao anyway! Cherrystem! I like the name better anyway. :P So I'll be using it on another wiki! If you need to reach me visit my talk on the WW or my wiki TFW (The Forgotten Warrior) Thanks! Leopardpath 17:05, January 1, 2012 (UTC)LeopardpathLeopardpath 17:05, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Hello, Do you like to write fanfiction about warriors? Do you like to roleplay in tribes and clans? Do you like to comment on all the characters in the series and make art for them? Then you should join Living on our own wiki! it's all about warriors! 19:39, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Blocking I've seen that you blocked Dreampetal for being inactive. Blocking users for those reasons is unacceptable. All admins need to assume good faith, which you haven't. You can't block users for not getting on everyday, they have lives too. As an admin here, if you do that again, action will be taken here. Just because your an admin, it doesn't mean you are always right. Thanks, 00:24, January 5, 2012 (UTC) The thruth is, I emailed Fallow, about Dreampetal, and I was told to unblock her. Stop acting like your the head of this wiki, also, 'bout me being "inactive," well, I've got a life, and I busy, and so do you. I don't want arguing, please.... 23:51, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Ha! Of course we can get along. =P I can't stay mad at anyone for a long time. xD Er...Sorry for not being on, I've been caught up with some things, and I forgot. =P But, I'm always on wikia, and I can help mostly with chararts and coding, so if ya need help with that, I'll be here. =3 23:52, January 23, 2012 (UTC)